Yandelenka
by Katy no hana
Summary: Len se había enamorado de su programadora, pero su amor no era correspondido. Este sentimiento lo lleva a la locura, obligándolo a hacer algo de lo que se arrepiente. Basado en la canción Yandelenka de Len Kagamine.


No soy dueña de Vocaloid ni de la canción, solo soy una chica de secundaria que intenta entretenerse una momento. Este fic esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid; Yandelenka, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Yandelenka**

Len's POV

Simplemente no puedo entenderlo...¿Por qué lo hice?...¿Cómo pude hacerlo?...Yo...yo la amaba tanto, la amaba mas que a mi mismo. Lo único que veo son mis manos manchadas de este líquido rojo...de la sangre de la persona que tanto amé...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice algo así? No lo pensé en ese momento...solo sé que lo hice y ya.

Y aquí me encuentro, solo...mojándome en la lluvia. El cielo está completamente nublado y gris, al igual que mi mente, mi corazón se encuentra en el mismo estado. Mi rostro también esta mojado...¿Será la lluvia? No lo creo...se siente caliente, como lágrimas. Una de ellas cae al suelo, pero no quiero...¡Ya no quiero saber nada! Solo se que ya no quiero seguir en este mundo...después de lo que hice...lo que hice no tiene perdón...Hitomi...mi querida Hitomi...

_Flash Back_

Ahí la ví, ella estaba tan deslumbrante como siempre, tan bella. Hitomi, la programadora de los Vocaloids...y también la mujer que ha robado mi corazón.

-Eh...Oh! ¡Buenos días Len! ¿Cómo estas?-me saludas con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, aquella que siempre alegra mis días...pero es solo una sonrisa amistosa, no de la forma en la que yo quiero.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.-contesté, algo desanimado. Después de todo, el amor que siento por tí no es correspondido.

-Ah! Por cierto Len, hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importante. Escucha...-¡Vaya! Esto se pone emocionante.

-¡Hitomi-sama! ¡Buenos días!-La dulce voz de Hitomi es interrumpida por la infantil voz de Miku Hatsune, la mas popular Vocaloid hasta el momento.

-Miku, buenos días.-le saludaste con una de tus sonrisas. También estaban Kaito, Rin y Meiko.

-Hitomi-sama ¿Podrías venir un momento?-pregunta Kaito.

-Len ¿Puedes esperar? Es solo un momento.-me dijiste...y justo cuando se ponía interesante ¬¬

-Claro...-contesté yo. Era para mi un gran dolor el que no me amaras, y ya no se que hacer. Esto me hiere tanto ¿Sabes? Es como un arma mortal con la que me mataran.

_Fin del Flash Back_

¡Yo te amaba Hitomi! ¡¿Y tú a mi no?! Al parecer no...

_Flash Back_

Me encontraba caminando en los jardines del edificio, pensando en ti, como siempre. Escuché entonces tus inocentes risillas y te ví...con él. Aquel hombre al que tanto amabas. Siempre con él...a él le dedicabas esas sonrisas llenas de amor y cariño. En tus ojos re reflejaba el amor que sientes hacia él...¡Esto es injusto! ¡Esas sonrisas deberían ir dirijidas a MI! ¡Tú tendrias que ser MÍA y solo MÍA! Lo se...esto es demasiado egoísta, pero no puedo controlarlo...te amo mortalmente...te amo mas que a mi vida. Esta emoción es demasiado intensa y fuerte y no puedo controlarme. Hitomi, este amor se hace mas y mas fuerte...y hace que me vuelva loco.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y todo por ese amor, que me hizo perder la cordura...

_Flash Back_

-_Hazlo_-decía esa voz en mi cabeza.

-¡Cállate!-grité con desesperación.-¡No le haré eso a Hitomi! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-_Len, esto te esta matando ¿Quieres dejar de sufrir? ¿Eh? ¡Entonces desaste de ella!_-resonaba esa voz...lo que mas me asustaba era que era Mi voz.

-Es cierto.-dije resignado.-Si ella ya no estuviera aquí, entonces mi sufrimiento terminaria.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y le hize caso...aunque ahora me arrepiento...

_Flash Back_

Allí estaba mi bella Hitomi, en su escritorio, al parecer planeando algo. Este impulso me esta obligando a hacer esto, algo que no me perdonaré nunca. Sigilosamente me dirigí hacia a ella y la abrazé por detras, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Len! ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntaste con tu inocencia.

-Algo de lo que tal vez me arrepienta...-dije de lo mas tranquilo. Tu abriste con sorpresa tus ojos.

En ese momento sostuve a Hitomi de su cuello y saqué el arma que hasta ahora mantenía oculta, apuntando hacia su cabeza.

-¡¿L-Len que estas haciendo?!-me pregunta ella asustada. Me acerqué hacia su oido y le susurré:

-Solo recuerda que yo siempre te amé...y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...

Y dicho esto apreté el gatillo. Su delicado cuerpo se desplomó sin vida en el suelo, y en sus ojos se puede ver el vacío carente de vida. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de su sangre, al igual que mis manos. Y me quedé contemplando su cuerpo que yacía en el piso, con un gran charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza. Entonces recuperé el sentido y me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho...yo...la había matado...yo le quité la vida.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, llorando, sin nadie que me consuele. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, todo esta hecho. Ella esta muerta y yo la maté...mi querida Hitomi...solo quiero que sepas que lo que te dije es cierto.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Normal POV

Len se encontraba mojándose en la lluvia, con sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su amada. Él aún sostenía el arma con la que la había asesinado.

No podía mas, ya no quería seguir con vida. Tomó la pistola y apuntó hacia su cabeza.

-_Espero algún día volverte a ver, mi amada Hitomi._-pensó Len y, con una sonrisa en los labios, apretó del gatillo, quitándose la vida.

La lluva había parado ya, mientras que el cuerpo del joven Kagamine caía al suelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una lágrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo.

-_Nos veremos otra vez_-fué su último pensamiento.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este One-Shot. El nombre de Hitomi se lo inventé yo ya que no se como se llamaba la piba esta XD

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así manden sus reviews.

Sayonara!


End file.
